Forum:Daniel and Julia Peterson
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Daniel Richard Peterson Julia Hayley Peterson Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) New York City (U.S.A) Birth date: Character date of birth ''' December 6th (Their twins so their brithday is the same) '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Bloods (half Fae) Species: Character species Half Fae Mother: Name, Elismera Fairrain (Fairy) Father: Name, Andrew Peterson (Auror) Siblings: N\a Other important figures: Peep (Julia's bird) Buddy (Daniels Golden Retiver Puppy) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Having trouble? Try this. Danuel and JuliaPeterson on a cold winter's day (it was snowing too) were born to a Fae and a Pure blood. The Fae was a very seductive and ened up using the pure blood for something useless. Until she became pregant with his child. . She was a cold hearted fairy that was cruel and mean to all but men. On the day the twins were born, their mother dumped them with their father. She then went back to her house and was never seen again. Julia has a vague flahsback of her sometimes while she sleeps, but she never really says anything about it though. But the twins where raied in happiness, Daniel often got in trouble with their father, he was lazy in his dad's eyes. But he also made his father proud, He was a straight A student in class and did whatever he needed to do in order to keep his grades to a A+. Meanwhile Julia was the star pupil in their father's eyes, she was patience and listened to what he had to say, but often flunked classes and missed school. Well, Julia ened up in Juvie for her actions when she beat up a kid in school when he avogravted her when he hit her. Soon after the twins 11th brithday, they went to this school,(when they got thier lettrers) Julia and Daniel sat besides each other on their train ride here. Daniel was always pre-catious around his sister, she was a danger to others. So he often sat next to her. Meanwhile Julia hated it when he sat next to her, he best friend in muggle school was Lilly Packer, who was a goth who told her to sit next to her all the time. But unforantlely for her, that didn't happen becuase Daniel didn't trust Julia or the goth girl. They are currently 17 years old. (Social Endowments) *When and where was your character born? *In a small town in New York, on a cold winters day *What age did your character first use magic? *11(both of them) *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? *Muggle Town ,they often visted Wizards in other towns but they mostly stayed within their region of town. * Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS (Attributes, Skills) Kristen: Bravery and Wit, and friendly Daniel: Poliet, nice and sneaky Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Daniel: Doesn't like trouble, is a prankister, Quiet Kristen: Rude, Arrogant, Mean (Attributes, Skills) Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Having trouble? Try this. Julia is a rebilous and brave girl, that will use force asgaint you if you dare be mean to her. She is a very rude and uncaring foe, She is a fighter more then a lover, she is a very rude and loudspoken girl in general. She is very outspoken and friendly girl, she can be very picky. She is arrogant and alfoof, and cunning. She is very sneaky and but she isn't a bully. She still has a heart wich is unseen to many, she uses her wit to get what she wants. She is rather dangous and cold. Daniel is a very mishief and fun-loving boy. He is a generally nice and poliet guy. He is unlike Julia in everyway, but besides not being sneaky. He is very sneaky and quiet, but he uses his sneakness for only pranking people. He doesn't really like trouble at all. He pefers to walks away from mean people. He can be very silly and outgoing, he has a good nature. He is a very sarsic and chillax type guy. He is over all a good friend and he hates losing when playing bored games. (Attitude) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? *Julia *Rebillous and brave and mean *Daniel *Curious, Mychief, Troublemaker *How does your character react to other people when angry? *Daniel *Would problay aviod the problem, not cause trouble. *Julia *would be very voilent and she masse's amout of temper/ *How does your character react to other people when happy? *Julia *Would be happy (happyness is quietness in her opion) *Daniel *Be a very bubbly and good natured, cause pranks to happen. *How does your character react to other people when sad? *Daniel *Try to help other people. *Julia *would not listen to the upset people and march on their parade. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Juliais a surpising case, she loves to wear normal muggle clothes with some jeans or something like that, Julia often is seen as a muggle in her dress, she is very picky about how she dresses. She will use force agstain you if you say anything agstain her dress. She is somewhat of a pratical dresser, but not intontally. She can be dressed like a poplar girl one second a nerd. She has blue eyes and meduim lengh dark brown hair. She is quite the beatuy, one might say. But you'll have to get by her sinky personality to get to her.' Kristen.jpg|Julia Daniel.jpg|Daniel ' Daniel is a very chill dresser, more care free then his sister. He dresses in normal everyday muggle clothes. He doens't like fancy dress wear at all, he is also a very pratical dresser. He is a very good dresser, dressing in simple tee shirt and jeans so he wouldn't have to go across the bedroom to get some clothes out of his dresser like his sister. He has blue eyes and dark brown hair. It's usaully frizzy but it makes him more hadsome. He has milky white skin, but he tans real well thoughl (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *American *Hair color *(Both brown) *Eye color *(Both Brown_ *Clothing style *(Both Muggle styled clothes) Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult 7th years. (both of them) *Current student (First - Twelfth) *7th *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) * Roleplayed by: Username Gail Timestamp : GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:40, October 7, 2013 (UTC)(Insert 5 ~~~~~) Time and date Category:Approved Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Gomes! Congratulations this character has been approved as a member of Charboneau!